Those who have fallen
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto is capture by Pein yet Naruto remains unseal, Naruto listen to Konan story only to find she is just a fallen Angel who needs to heal her broken wings. Naruto/Konan
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter One-Fallen Akatsuki**

"It's over?...MY ART WINS....HAHAHAHA yeah I won!" Deidara the clay bomb Akatsuki member lover of art spoke, after a long hard battle with Sasuke Uchiha finally defeated the Uchiha in battle or so he thought?

But then Deidara felt something behind, Deidara turn to see what was behind then BAM! Out from nowhere Sasuke Uchiha still alive, but half wounded was there he give Deidara one good ass left hook to the face sending Deidara flying.

"H-How…How did he survive…The C4?" Deidara said

Then it hit Deidara right there Deidara rose up cough up some blood "You…you couldn't have figured it out?"

"Yeah awhile ago, against my Sharingan the only thing you could do is hide your hand sign while you form your so called art all your abilities are earth type. And my chidori is lighting element don't you get it?" Sasuke said while huffing and puffing tried all his charka was near drain from his body.

"I diffuse your bomb by using my chidori earth is weak against lighting." Sasuke chuckle

_'That little brat he stopped my art only one true weak spot damn it in a short time!'_ Deidara thought

"I only had one more way to confirm if my lighting techniques could defuse your bombs." Then Deidara gasp seeing Sasuke now saw through Deidara abilities. "Yes that right my Katana I wasn't checking to see if there mines or not? To confirm my theory, I charged my chidori and punctured one of your mines."

"How?! How?! How could you have possibly know where the mines were?!" Deidara screamed

Sasuke only smile while showing his Sharingan "I already told you didn't I? My eyes give color to charka." He chuckle

The Sharingan has seen through everything '_Even after all that he still got something up his sleeve_.' Deidara thought to himself, Deidara fell down on his butt all out of charka.

"Where is Itachi?' Sasuke asked

Deidara tried to attack Sasuke, but failed because use his chidori to diffuse Deidara attacks, getting more piss off Deidara grin his teeth knowing he must win this battle no matter what! "Heh still acting tough huh you can't fool me your out of charka too. Hehe I'm gonna win even if I can't move my exploding art can still…"

Sasuke kept staring at Deidara with no fear in his eyes "C'mon let's see if you can get scared?"

"My art gonna finish you this time no doubt about it…" Deidara then starts too laughed while Sasuke stares at the laughing "That's what pisses me off about you! You and your accursed brother! Stop acting cool! Those Goddamned cocky eyes of yours! It drives me insane! Eyes that reject…that disdain my art! I refuse to be looked at by them any more!!"

"Eyes that shows no wonders, no appreciation eyes that ignore my creations!!"

"I couldn't care less now tell me where Itachi?"Sasuke said as he stops using the Sharingan

_'Even without his Sharingan he still takes me lightly.'_ Deidara growl at the Uchiha

Then Deidara torn off his shirt showing his chest to Sasuke, as Deidara pulled the strings off where his heart is as a giant mouth was there in it places, Deidara starts to laughed while his chest mouth starts eating the large amount of clay.

"Behold my greatest masterpiece ever self destruction! Death will transform me into a work of art unlike no other!" Deidara laughed like a true mad man. "One that will leave a scar in the earth like nothing else!"

_'He's insane.'_ Sasuke thought

"A creation worthy of praise unlike anything before it!...Sorry Tobi." Deidara spoke while laughing

"!" Tobi gasp

Black veins grew all over Deidara body "And you will die The blast will cover more then ten kilometers! You'll never escape, now show me your fear drown yourself in awe…and despair! Cry like a lost child because my…art"

_'Forgive me leader-san forgive me Konan-Sama.'_ Deidara last thoughts were.

Sasuke gasp seeing Deidara has finally gone insane and the worst is yet to come as the mad bomber screamed out his final words

**"IS A BLAST!!!! KATSU!!!!!!"**

**Dooooooommm Booooooom!!!**

As the whole battle ground/forest was leveled thanks to Deidara turning the forest into a huge waste land of nothingness.

"**That Deidara blew himself up." **Black Zetsu spoke

"Where Tobi?" White Zetsu asked

"**Died in the explosion…he was probably in the explosion as well."**

**Elsewhere with the Akatsuki's**

Zetsu shadow image appear to tell everyone the bad news about, Deidara.

"Deidara died he went out with a bang." Zetsu said

"Ah we lost another good member, the kid was a strong one too what a shame. I liked the kid." Kisame said

"Which one did him in? Sasuke or the Kyuubi?" Itachi asked Zetsu

"Sasuke…but…Sasuke died too."

"………" Was all Itachi had to say

"Taking the little Uchiha with him along?" Kisame said with a chuckle

"Be grateful of him, Itachi. Deidara gave his life to eliminate our trouble with Sasuke." Pein spoke

"Hmm were forgetting somebody?" Kisame said

"Tobi could be dead he was there when it happen?" Zetsu said

"Oh yeah that right Tobi, the rookie he was a good running but he couldn't have escape in time must've been a big jutsu then?" Kisame chuckle

"Its fine a man of that level is easy to replace however, Deidara was special." Pein said

"Tobi turn this gloomy organization cheerful, Tobi was a skilled man also." Kisame smile

"I'm going…at least mourn for Deidara quietly." Pein shadow image fade away

**Elsewhere with Pein in the village hidden in the rain**

Pein rest there was sitting on the giant tongue of a statue watching the large view of the village.

A soft gentle voice spoke out to him "Pein come he's here."

"So…what happen to Sasuke?" Pein asked while walking inside the building

"Good…feelings his Sharingan will surpass Itachi. Tell the other to hurry up and capture their tailed beasts." The voice spoke from the shadow

"I know." Pein said

"As leader it is your job to capture the Kyuubi." The voice spoke

Pein hands twitch only once the moment he was ordered to capture the nine tailed.

"And when everything is set, The Sharingan's power the true Sharingan power, Madara Uchiha will be restore all thanks to you. Pein, Konan." The unknown person finally shown him self turn out to be Tobi.

Tobi soon left the tower as it began to storm outside like no other, Konan seeing that Pein for some reason was upset about this? His reason for being upset was unknown for…now.

"The sky cries again…Pein…you ok?" Konan asks her partner

"I'm fine I'll be back I'm going where Deidara had his last stand I need to show my respect." Pein disappear in the blink of the eye like Itachi.

**Elsewhere with Itachi**

As the Uchiha was having his meeting with Naruto Uzumaki

"Finally gonna try and capture me?" Naruto asked

"I wish to speak with you Uzumaki." Itachi spoke

"Like I'm gonna fall for that!" Naruto yelled

"I see you been training how to deal with my Sharingan, but you are alone you can't defeat me you already know that." Itachi spoke while staring at the Uzumaki.

"I can't afford to run this time; I'm going to capture you so I can find Sasuke!"

"What is it about my brother that drives you to do anything to protect that bond you have with him?"

"Because I'm more of a brother to him then you were." Naruto looked serious for a moment as Itachi crack a small smile "I see."

Naruto dash toward Itachi, but Itachi open his coat as a group of crows flew at Naruto as one of them crow's drive into Naruto mouth.

"What if Sasuke doesn't want to return to your village?" Itachi said

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying what if Sasuke wants to destroy the hidden leaf village? What will you do Uzumaki will still try to protect that bond with my brother over the lives of the people of your village what will you do?" the Uchiha ask

"I'll think of something I won't kill Sasuke and I will protect my village no matter what!"

Itachi smile "You surprise me Uzumaki, I have give you some of my powers I hope the day never comes when you will use it farewell, Naruto Uzumaki. My we meet again...someday." Itachi disappear by turning into a group of ravens.

"What did Itachi mean by that?"

**_Many days has past since then and now_**

_'Now everything is coming together. I will recreate the world into a world of peace.' _Pein thought as he stab his black spear into Naruto's hands as the battle was over. Naruto had loses and Pein had won this battle was long yet enjoyable for both the two students of Jiraiya.

"What do you plan on doing to me after you seal the nine tails away?" Naruto asked Pein

"To bring a world of peace a world where no one will feel pain ever again that is my goal."

"But destorying my village hurting all my friends!" Naruto yelled

"Do you really think Konoha would hand over the Kyuubi to me? They know how powerful you are along with the eight others. Each village have their own tailed beasts knowing they could use you all for war but their wrong."

"Damn." Naruto cursed

"The Game is over Naruto you've lose."

"Promise me one thing before we go."

"What?"

"Promise you've leave everyone alone everyone in my village if you promise me this I will do with you."

"Fine."

**Somewhere far away from Konoha**

"Why aren't you sealing away the Kyuubi within me?" Naruto asked Pein as Naruto's hands were tie up as the two were in a large cave as Konan was summon as she appeared from a large group of paper butterfly.

"The eight beast is not seal we cannot seal you until the eight beasts is seal." Pein told Naruto

"So what now?"

"Until the others do their job we talk."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to know why you and I look a like. Or why I almost kill everyone you known and loved before you shown?" Pein asked

"No I don't really care everyone has a look a like." Naruto smirk

"True but you and I are special."

"Why?"

"I am well this body belongs to Yahiko who was my best friend Yahiko was part of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto gasp "But I thought I was the only person from the Uzumaki clan?"

"No the Uzumaki were very much alive however, your friends killed most of them." Pein glare at Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Deidara?" Pein asked Naruto

"Yeah I do the guy that look like Ino right?" Pein nodded

"He's was your Cousin. He was nineteen and your sixteen right?" Naruto jawdrop to the ground in great shock of news "N-No way!"

"Yes way. Deidara is from my side of the family. Do you remember the Immortal Hidan?"

"Oh you got to be freaking kidding me!!!" Naruto yelled "Most of my family members were apart of the group that try to hunt my ass down!" Pein nodded "Yes. You are correct Uzumaki. Deidara never knew however, Hidan did he is your mother little cousin."

"It still sound like bull shit to me. I still don't believe you." Naruto glare at Pein "I don't need you too. I only want you to listen to me."

Naruto look the other way looking at Konan "Don't tell me your my mother sister?"

"No Konan doesn't share our bloodline. She is my best friend and my most trusted friend in the Akatsuki."

'I wonder how long will it take for them to seal the eight beast? If it take long I have to buy some time until I think of an escape plan?' Naruto thought then Naruto suddenly asked Pein "So Pein will I died after my beast seal like the other or will something else happens?"

"I do not know you are the last beast. For now I will leave Konan here to guard you I will go check on the others." Pein left the unknown cave as Konan stare at Naruto with her golden amber eyes.

_'Damn she pretty!' _Naruto thought while blushing at Konan

_'He looks so much like Yahiko.'_

"So do you know to play gold fish?" Naruto asked

"Sorry that don't work on me kid." Konan smirk at Naruto as the boy sweat drop knowing plan A fail '_I wonder who gonna save me? I'm trap here I can't use my charka I'm drain and I'm tried crap what can I do? What can I do? Wait...no that won't work I don't know what kind of Jutsu this Konan does?'_

"Naruto Uzumaki." Konan spoke

"Huh yeah?"

"You were train by Jiraiya too right?"

"Yeah I was train by Prevy-Sage but you guys killed him why he was your sensei!"

"You don't know what happen to us when Jiraiya left us. You have no idea what hell we went through once he left us we were like child again in the outside world. I lost Yahiko I lost the man I love I lost everything when I was your age." Konan frown as Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"But isn't that Pein's real body right?" Konan nodded "That belong to that yahiko guy was he...your lover?" Konan blush looking away as Naruto sigh _'Great these guys were like me, Sasuke and Sakura only thing it was BACKWARD!' _

"I know how it is to be alone." Naruto spoke which draw Konan's attention to him "Born alone in a world you don't know force to learn to live the hard way. Living hell almost everyday never knowing were your mother or father love you. Or just left you to died in this world? As a child my life was hell but I kept on pushing my self to become the best!"

"You're just like Yahiko he never gave up. Friendship was the most importation thing to him, he love us as we were his own family." Konan stare at Naruto as the boy stare back at the angel. Konan frown as she felt more her self being able to talk about it.

"You still love Yahiko even though Pein control his body?"

"Yahiko...Yahiko I love is dead but somewhere deep inside I know he still alive. My heart tells me so I do my best to be at his side." Konan spoke while staring at the ground '_She just like Sakura she lordly to the boy she loves if only that was me.' _Naruto sigh "I understand how you feel. It's funny you remember of Sakura, but your beautiful your an Angel and this Yahiko guy remind me of myself but who control Yahiko body who is the real Pein?" Naruto asked Konan

"I...I can't tell you."

"I bet he's like Sasuke! With black hair with a emo look and looking for power to defeat someone right?"

Konan was silence she didn't dare speak of who controls the Pein's at all she only say "When I look at you I see him I see Yahiko smile Yahiko face his eyes, his voice." Konan close her eyes as a tear came down her left eye "I miss him."

_'Man the Akatsuki leader and Konan are just like me and my team...only this would have happen...if I died!' _Naruto thought yell history was restarted only thing was Naruto didn't died and Sasuke left. But they Yahiko died and this unknown member did something to revive him to keep that friendship going even in death...

"Konan." Naruto spoke her name

"Yes?"

"Can I...listen to your story?"

"Why?" She stare at the Uzumaki seeing if he try to pull something which he didn't.

"It just it kind of remind me of my team only I didn't died and Sasuke left the village for power and Sakura stay by my side but she is my best friend like Sasuke and our sensei never left us. Their my family and their friendship, I truly respect its very importation to me." Naruto said while looking at the ground.

"Your lucky Naruto Uzumaki. To have friends to have a life fill with joy and happest."

"No I'm not at first I always use to hate Sasuke so much. Everyone like him everyone wanted to fight him nobody listen to me or be friends I had to show everyone I could do the unthinkable. I had to prove myself worthly I had to gain their respect. Althought there are some time they look down on me I kept trying again and again until I got it right!" Naruto smile at Konan "Konan I know your not a bad woman you have a good heart but sealing the Kyuubi and all the tails beast won't bring peace. War is everywhere peace is a good thing, but sooner or later someone gonna scraw things up and bring war!" Naruto yelled at Konan.

"That is why Pein will use the power of the tails beasts to bring an end to all wars. Pein is not doing it for himself he's doing it for everyone even you!" Konan yelled back at Naruto.

"I don't want to die not yet not until I become Hokage like my father!"

"They still will hate you Naruto, they know your the nine tailed fox." Konan said

"I know but...long as I have their respect I know my dream came true."

"Wake up Naruto this is real not everyone is going to let you become Hokage without having a leash on you." Konan said

"Then what can I do I want to become leader I want to become HOKAGE! I DON'T CARE I WILL BECOME HOKAGE EVEN IN DEATH!" Naruto roared

"You are truly Jiraiya-san student." Konan smiled at Naruto as the boy chuckle "Yeah you better believe it."

"Deidara shouldn't have died." Konan frown as she speak out of the blue "He was so young like you he had such away with Art like me."

"I guess so how did he died?" Naruto asked

"He blew himself up to defeat Sasuke Uchiha."

"That dumb way to died?" Naruto chuckle

"Deidara was my son." Konan spoke while glaring at Naruto _'Oops'_

"So who was the father?" Naruto wanted to know "Yahiko."

"WOW!" Naruto sweat drop "You look really good for a mother."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled at Konan "SO did Deidara knew?"

Konan shook her head "No I was too young to take care of him so was Yahiko so we left Deidara in the care of stone. Later on as years when by we ask Sasori and Itachi to bring him back to us. I was going to tell him...but...that day was the day he died."

"I'm sorry so that make us family?"

"No not anymore Yahiko died some time after I gave birth to Deidara. I'm single now."

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yes."

"Must be tough to be alone for long time."

"Yeah it is. I know that Kisame really likes me and I know Pein still...have some feelings for me...but I'm just alone I'm the only female Akatsuki member." Konan sigh while she frown.

"I see?"

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for listening to me."

"No problem you guys aren't really bad guys at all...just you need friend to help you see through the darkness."

"We have that light...Yahiko...but time change people change but I haven't."

"You still cherish him even in death?"

"Yes. Of course I do I still love him but that not Yahiko that just an empty shell with my lover faces." Konan frown

"Don't worry Konan...I know in heaven Yahiko is thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Naruto grin

Naruto defeat in battle he was capture he is, dead no however Konan find Naruto to be a little Yahiko as he was just like him. A boy who never let go of his dreams and for some reason because of that Konan heart suddenly felt that large hole in her began to fill with a new love. The boy who remind her of her dead lover looking at Naruto, Konan saw nothing Yahiko did she fall in love all over again or something more to this?

**_Next Time-The Enemy of my lover is my friend_**

_Naruto family Tree-Uzumaki Family_

_Kushina-Naruto's mother-Unknown_

_Minato-Naruto's father-Dead_

_Jiraiya-Naruto's Godfather-Dead_

_Tsunade-Naruto's Godmother-Alive_

_Yahiko (God Realm Pein)-Naruto's Uncle-Alive/Dead_

_Deidara-Naruto's Cousin-Dead_

_Hidan-Naruto's second Cousin-State is unknown_

_Note-_

_Deidara is born on Yahiko side of the family so that makes him Yahiko son before Yahiko died and if your thinking yes Konan is Deidara mother since Deidara is four years apart from Naruto._

_Hidan was born on Kushina side of the family however, Hidan is more of an uncle then a cousin to Kushina next chapter will explain when Hidan comes back to life._

_Pairing-_

_NarutoXKonanXYahiko Pein-Konan got double pleasure no that doesn't make her a whore if anyone thinking that way!!!_

_About Female Pein-No ones know who she is she know before she became Pein's other body she was a red head. She could be Kushina OR She could be Tayuya?!!!_

_I hope you all like this story later guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't I own Naruto**_

_**Chapter Two-The Enemy of my lover is my friend**_

Two days in the unknown cave where Naruto is being held capturer.

There Naruto was kept watches by Konan and only Konan until the eight tailed beast was seal during those times Naruto would have a shot in getting to know Konan better knowing her from the inside in her heart.

Everything was going well for now…until one day Pein didn't show up.

'_What taking him so long, Pein should have come by now?' _Konan thought to her self while Konan stood there resting her back on the wall while Naruto was eating his lunch for today. Naruto looked how upset Konan looked something was deeply trouble her.

"Konan-sama what wrong?" Naruto asked the Angel.

"Pein what taking him so long he should have be here an hour ago?"

"Maybe they found the eight tailed beast?" Naruto said

"No." Konan shook her head "If he had then we would have seal you alone with the beast." Konan explained to Naruto as the young ninja was in deep through it has been two days since he was capture and Konoha could have went out to find the real Pein?

But Naruto didn't want to upset the beautiful angel so he stand silence then Zetsu appeared from the ground.

"Zetsu where Pein?" Konan ask the Plant ninja

"There something we have to show you." Zetsu light side spoke

"What about the nine tails?" Konan turn looking at Naruto "**He's coming too." **Spoke the black side of Zetsu.

**Underground secret lab in the grass country **

Pein was staring at a body that rest inside a large water-tank as the unknown person was hook to life-support. Zetsu appeared from the ground with both Naruto and Konan as Zetsu spoke to Pein "We brought them."

"Good." Pein spoke as he turn around looking at Naruto who still tie up by the hands and the confuse Konan "Pein what going on?"

"We unable to location the eight tailed beast and Konoha is high in my tail their trying to find the real me, if they do I will be killed but I don't have this body to died along with the rest of me. So when I did Yahiko will live again."

"What are you talking about Yahiko is dead how can he be revived if your using his body?" Konan asked then it hit Konan as she gasp "Pein you're not going too."

"When I die the remaining life within my real body will go to Yahiko body reviving him with all the powers he had when he was alive and when I use his body. Also I have a special gift for you Konan." Pein turn around looking at the person inside the water-tank who seems to be asleep.

Konan eyes widen in surprise and shock "Can it be?" Pein nodded "Yes…it's Deidara I rebuild Deidara body by cloning his body. I found his blood everywhere at his last stands. Like I said to everywhere Deidara was special. Deidara is Yahiko son your son Konan."

Pein then turn facing Naruto Uzumaki as Pein took off his coat giving it Naruto "Take it." He said to the young sage as Naruto hands were free.

"Why?"

"If you say is true if their a way to bring peace without bringing pain or using the power of the nine beasts then show me, Uzumaki show me you can do it." Pein said as he stares deep into the boy's eyes.

"You want me to be your replacement I'm not an Akatsuki I'm not leaving my village to join a group of rouge ninjas." Naruto said as Pein chuckle "Then form a new one then did you know the Akatsuki were original apart of your village 80 years ago?"

"No I didn't?"

"Konoha has many dark secrets from the past what I told you is just one of them. Through you I believe the world I seek will come true, Naruto. Although you lack the imagination with Konan, Deidara and Zetsu help I believe you are able to understand. My time is almost it will take a week or a month for Yahiko to be fully revived in meantime keep him safe keep my best friend body safe." Pein said as he got on one knee.

"Pein!" Konan yell

"No I'm fine…Naruto…beware of Madara Uchiha bewared of Tobi do not trust him…you are…the future of this world…I truly didn't want to kill Jiraiya…but I had no choice you left us we weren't ready for the real world yet…if…if I was strong like Yahiko I would have save him…Naruto Uzumaki…Sasuke is in the Akatsuki…but do not believe you can win him back…Sasuke will try to destroy Konoha…but believe that even after two days your village…is still unprotected…my time is up my life force is nearly gone…Konan I'm sorry I couldn't have save you or Yahiko…I wasn't a great leader…but I was a great friend." Then suddenly Yahiko Pein body start to give off a strange flow of charka the color of the charka was black and silver.

"Naruto." Pein said

"Yeah?"

"Please fulfill my last wish."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Uchiha…do…not let them…use the nine tails beasts power…Tobi…Madara doesn't want to bring peace he only want to use it to restore his Sharingan power…protect the world bring the peace that I have dream of…protect Konan protect Deidara protect your family…Hidan is in the other room he's awake…he'll tell you…what you need to know…I have already finish reviving Deidara…all that remains is…to wake him up…Konan…please help Naruto bring the world that I have dream of." Pein turn facing Konan as both Naruto and Konan were at Yahiko Pein said as the Pein fell down to the ground on his back.

"Yes I will."

"The will of God…must be obey…you…Naruto….you are the new God of this world…protect it let nothing stand in your way. Goodbye…Konan." Pein close his eyes as while having his left hand a flow of power surge through Naruto's body as Naruto scream out load and he was push back to a wall.

"Naruto!" Konan rush over to the body checking it sees if he was alright.

Naruto shook his head when he open his eyes the color of his eyes were crystal blue only his eyes has change to the eyes of Pein. Naruto was now the new users of the Rinnegan "Oh my head. What, what wrong Konan?" Konan shook her head as she stood up turn around looking at Yahiko body then at the sleeping Deidara.

"You best see Hidan now." Zetsu spoke

"What will do you Zetsu?"

"I was always been lordly to leader-san, but now that he's dead…well…"

"**We don't know what to do if this side of the Akatsuki wants to save the world without the tail beast's powers."**

"Konan what happens to the bodies that are seal from the tail beasts?" Naruto asked Konan

"I don't know."

"Pein bring them here." Zetsu spoke

"**It's true."**

Then Naruto let out a small chuckle as Konan turn and look "What's funny Naruto-Kun?"

"I'm leader-san now that's means I can do what Pein can do right?" Konan and Zetsu nodded

"We're gonna need new members to this new Akatsuki. First things first we need to talk with Hidan then after that find new members and three wake up Deidara and last dispose of the old Akatsuki so a new world can be born. But to do so we must dispose of those who can ruin our new world plans."

"Like?" Zetsu asked

"Kabuto and the Sound ninjas and two this Tobi or Madara guy and third…Sasuke I know he was kind of like a brother to me. But if Pein say was true what he say the other day me being the child of hope and destiny and him being the child of darkness and judgment. I will bring justice and hope into my new world with your help Konan and you Zetsu will help me bring a new world out from this old ruin destroyed world?" Naruto asked the two Akatsuki as Konan told Naruto right hand as Zetsu just chuckle "**This should be fun?"**

"Indeed." Zetsu counter part agreed "What should we do with Pein body?" Zetsu looked at it.

"Take him to his room in this base, he was leader-san and he still I'm just his replacement until he wakes up got it?" Naruto chuckle at Zetsu '_Think this kid can pull it off?' _

_**'Yeah I think so you own five ryo if he doesn't'**_

'_Agreed.'_

'_I need to know if anyone is doing alright.'_ Naruto thought

"Konan."

"Yes. Naruto-kun?"

"I'm going to Konoha I need make sure Baa-Chan is alright. Before that let's see Hidan." Konan nod her head agreeing with her new God/lover.

_**Inside the other room **_

"Fucking you I not helping your ass you guys left me to die all but Zetsu save my ass!" Hidan scream at Naruto and Konan.

"He got more mouth then that Sound chick Shikamaru and I fought three years ago." Naruto said as Hidan growl at the two "Where the fuck is leader anyway!"

"Pein is dead." Konan said

Hidan shut his mouth quick before he spoke again "Damn you got him?"

"Curse of death is unknown. Now Hidan you're going to help me after all you are my cousin." Naruto said

"Wrong! I'm your uncle kid."

"Wait but Pein that you're my cousin from Kushina side of the family?" as a very large question mark appeared above Naruto's head as Konan spoke in an unset tone "Hidan please explain this to Naruto-Kun now he is the new leader-san."

"What my nephew leader oh shit! Now that's funny! Hidan laughed in the water-tank.

"Would you like to be bury again?" Konan asked

"Fine you win didn't have to be all pissy about it." Hidan sigh "Fuck fine I am your cousin but I'm also your uncle at the same time."

"Ok how and why?" Naruto asked

"Yahiko and Kushina father our father by mistake. The fucker was drunk fucked his sister who was my mother by mistake. My mother decide to have me I was born with silver hair and purple eyes. I was original gonna have red hair or black hair with green eyes like Kushina-Chan. There are you happy?" Hidan frown while Naruto eyes were twitching from hearing this "Dude that's wrong."

"Fuck you." Hidan say to Naruto

"So you gonna help us or not?" Konan asked Hidan

"Yeah I'll help you and the kid so where Deidara and the others?" Hidan asked

"Deidara is asleep…Kakuzu is dead…Itachi is dead and Pein is dead and most of the remaining members like Kisame and Tobi is our enemies Sasuke and his friends replace you and the others." Konan said with a small smile on her face.

"What that fucking Itachi little brother replace my ass oh hell no Fuck that shit!" Hidan scream "Let me out so I can kick some ass!"

Both Konan and Naruto sweat drop "No Hidan your body is not fully healed yet. Don't worry I'll be back to free you."

"You fucking better I need to take a piss!"

'_EWWWWWWWW' _Naruto thought

A new Akatsuki was born and so was a war the war between saving the world and dooming it to hell. Naruto is now the leader of the Akatsuki and Naruto will bring peace to world!

'_With this place I can revive those who have fallen in battle today or years ago I will restore this world. And I will bring peace I may have not become Hokage but today I became leader.'_

_**Next Time-Rebuild the Akatsuki**_

**_Naruto is going to use those fallen warriors in the past and the other tailed beasts that have died. Killer Bee will meet Naruto on the next chapter. _**

**_The Fallen ninja's I have in mind of using are_**

Yugito-Two tailed Cat

Seven Tailed Host

Four Tailed Host

Female Pein (Should Female Pein be Tayuya or Kushina?)

And other Fallens ninja from Naruto(when Naruto was a kid) and Naruto Shippuden also.

Well more is on the way later everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't own anyone from Naruto, but my own OC's**_

_**Chapter Three-Rebuild the Akatsuki**_

Being Immortal-Is it a curse or a blessing, Hidan is living proof. His life has been nothing, but pain and sorrow. Those closes to him always dies and go on in the after life, however gaining the power to become immortal. Hidan first thought was great, but it only was just the start of his suffering

Six feet under Hidan was having the bullshit time of his life

_'Fucking asshole puck ass son of bitch dick head fucker trap my ass under six feet of fucking dirt, just my fucking luck!' _Hidan thought being unable to talk or move at all his face was crush by the rocks and his body was destroyed by the rumble. Hidan was trap like a rat and he wasn't likening it not one bit.

_'Jashin-Sama you've know I'll be a great follower of you. Please free me please help me in anyway just help me out here_!' Hidan waited for his God to use its powers to set the immortal free any means. But no luck nothing happen at all only the sound of nothingness was there, Hidan start to freak out bad he start to scream and yelled out through his thoughts.

_'Jashin-Sama PLEASE free me I did everything for you, now help me out, please free me please, please, please! JASHIN-SAMA!!!'_

But again there was nothing no voice nothing Hidan was in deep shit, a week gone by and Hidan lost his mind his mind screamed and screamed it did, Hidan was so anger his thoughts was beyond any normal person cursing out a God.

_'HELP ME SOMEONE ME HELP ANYONE, KAKUZU WHERE IS YOUR DUMBASS LEADER-SAN I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! SOMEBODY ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! LET ME THE FUCK OUT!'_ Hidan was truly upset after everything he did for in Jashin name this so called God didn't lift a finger to help him at all.

_'Awww fuck I'm in deep fucking shit I can't believe I was I lie too Jashin-Sama isn't real. Why am I still alive after all those asshole I killed, thief's, rapist, thugs, fake ass none believers. Man I'm so fuck I can't believe this shit is happening to me fuck, fuck, fuck FUCKKKKKK!!!'_

Tears ran down Hidan face his hope was gone his life is now a fate to be damned forever under rock forever and no one gave a rat ass for him at all.

"_Jashin, Oh almighty lord Jashin! I beg you to take my life! For fucks sakes do I really need to suffer like this do I really need to suffer?!"_ Hidan Screamed at the heavens.

Immortality wasn't only Hidan's blessing it was also his curse to walk every road alone, to have no one for an eternity.

Even if you meet a rare few people who are kind enough to befriend you, you know they will eventually die and again you will be all alone.

"_For fucks sake, Lord Jashin! Kill me Lord Jashin, kill me for the fucking sake!" _Hidan screamed through his mind once more.

Left to ponder about one question for an eternity, is immortality a blessing or a curse?

But then a kind voice spoke out to Hidan mind _'If you weren't cursing so much, I think some people would care about you, Hidan.'_

_'Who are you? Are you a piece of my mind that leaking out too much blood or am I going fucking nuts?'_

"**Look like we found him." **Spoke a dark voice

"Indeed." Spoke a light voice

'_Wait a fucking second I know that voice!'_

A powerful force of nature removed the rocks that bury Hidan's body and his face from the light as Hidan was shock to see it was Zetsu.

"Zetsu." Was all Hidan had to say at the moment as Zetsu chuckle he grab Hidan's head and gather the rest of his body parts and left the area returning to the secret HQ to meet with pain.

**_End of Hidan's memories of being free by Zetsu_**

"And that how I ended up here okay?" Hidan said as Naruto stare at him.

"So Pein put you inside the water tank so you can recover that should have been about four or months ago?" Naruto smirk while Hidan grin his teeth in anger "Yeah whatever kid. Look when the hell are you guys going to fucking free me!" Hidan screamed.

"Calm down Hidan." Konan told him "When your body has fully recovers you will be free. So please remain silence." She glare at his purple eyes as Hidan glare at her golden/amber eyes.

"Yeah fucking whatever so kid who you'd plan on reviving them?" Hidan asked Naruto.

"Don't really know there a lot of great people I met in my life. But they died during my childhood hey Hidan can I ask you something." Naruto look a bit scared about asking this to the immortal.

"Fucking shoot for it kid." Hidan said

"What was my mother like since you were her brother?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Kushina-Chan was like huh? Well for starters she was tough one of the boys an easy going tomboy. She almost cared about her family the most." Hidan spoke with a frown "Too bad she died long ago."

"When did this happen?" Naruto asked

"….."Hidan didn't say anything "Ask her yourself kid."

Naruto growl at Naruto as the immortal smirk at Naruto "Even I don't know how she died. Somewhere around your childhood she died kid. But know this Kushina was the strongest ninja I have ever face beside she was stronger then me. You should be proud to be an Uzumaki kid."

Naruto smiled "Thanks Hidan don't worry just give it another hour and your body will be back to normal. In the mean time just hold it in ok." Knowing Hidan had to take a piss and he wasn't going to do it in his own water tank.

"Fine sure whatever." The immortal said as bubble came out from behind Hidan as the immortal grin grew big and wide.

"Oh that is sick!" Naruto said

"What you can smell it." Hidan laughed

"Hard to believe he's part of the Uzumaki clan." Konan shook her head in embarrassment along with Naruto.

"We still have an hour left Naruto-sama. Please rest." Konan told her new God.

"Okay is there a bedroom in this place?" Naruto asked Zetsu

"Yes. **Of course **follow **us." **Zetsu spoke to the two Akatsuki leaving Hidan alone to healed.

Down the long hallway they finally reach one of the bedrooms of this hidden base.

"Here **you **go." Zetsu left the two Akatsuki alone.

Naruto walked over to the bedroom and laid down on the bed sighing staring at the ceiling, until Konan look over him.

Naruto smiled at his angel "Hard to believe your Deidara's mother and his my cousin."

"Yes. First time I saw Deidara in the Akatsuki I was surprise to how well my son has grown." Konan sat beside Naruto, her left hand reach over to Naruto touching his hair down to his face while Naruto's eyes were closed.

"So Konan how did Yahiko died?" He asked the Angel.

Konan sigh she frowned not wanted to be brought back to those painful memories.

"Yahiko died to protect me and Nagato, but now he's dead too. I lost everyone importation to me. All because of….Hanzo and Danzo working together if only I was strong like Nagato and Yahiko, all because of me Yahiko…died." Konan felt like she was about to cry any moment by now.

"You still have something importation to protect." He told her.

Konan looked at Naruto "Like?"

"You have Deidara, and you have me your not alone Konan, you have friends that will be there to protect and also be there for you." Naruto rose up holding Konan's hand together with his "I know I can't replace Yahiko your true love. But I will promise to him and to Nagato that I will protect you and Deidara with my life. I know the Akatsuki hunted me down like an animal. But I see you the real you Konan beautiful and kind like an angel."

Naruto's smile warm Konan's heart giving her hope for a new future in both her life and the Akatsuki.

Naruto lift Konan's chin up with his finger was about to give her a kiss, but Konan turn away "I…I can't."

"What wrong Konan what wrong my angel?" Naruto asked

"Deidara is your cousin and I'm his mother isn't that incest?" Konan look back at him.

"I guess so never really though of that, but you don't share my blood Konan. I love you." He told her leaving Konan shocked hear this coming from her nephew mouth.

"Konan when this is over…I must to have a family with you. I know Deidara my cousin but you can't stop true love no matter what form or shape it take." Naruto kiss Konan on the lips and told her to rest he'll talk to her after her nap.

Konan smile as she shook her head "I don't need rest Naruto, you do I can see it in your eyes."

"Well…I just a good nap won't hurt." Naruto lay back down on the soft bed, falling asleep with Konan with him together like a couple. With Naruto, Yahiko's love for Konan shall live again.

At the door step a newly awaken Deidara wearing dark blue pants no shirt a small smile was on his face seeing his mother and little cousin were sleeping together.

Deidara walked over to Konan and touch her beautiful soft cheek as he told her "Sweet dream Kaa-san."

**One hour later**

"Finally I'm free." Hidan was at least free from the water tank his body fully healed.

Out from nowhere Deidara toss Hidan a new Akatsuki's coat "Shut up and follow me we're going to Konoha."

"What of Naruto and Konan-sama?" Hidan asked

"Let them sleep they need it yeah." Deidara said as he looked pisses and upset at the same time.

"What wrong with you?" Hidan asked

"What do you think Sasuke is still alive Itachi is dead and the Akatsuki's are fallen a part. We need Kakuzu's body with him revive we have a better chance of fighting Sasuke and his friends yeah." Deidara explained to Hidan.

"You know Konoha won't be happy to see us." Hidan said with a grin.

"I know…that's why we're going anyway the Hokage should know where they keep Kakuzu's body if they didn't burn him to ashes yeah." Deidara summon a large clay white Hawk.

Hidan jumped on and Zetsu said he'll look after Konan and Naruto and recover some fallen ninja's part from the past like Sasori's body. Deidara and Hidan were fine with that as they took off and flew to what remains of Konoha.

**Konoha ruins**

Konoha had recover some of it loses, but Naruto give himself away to save his village from being truly destroyed by Yahiko-Pein. Naruto's friends were loses without him the village lies in ruins and most of Konoha pride was lost as well.

Until Deidara and Hidan shown up everyone was shock and surprise to see those two Akatsuki were alive. Especially Shikamaru to see Hidan the immortal alive and well as the two had business with the now weak and harmless Tsunade most of Konoha ninjas were ready fight thinking they want Tsunade life.

"Whoa easy there guys we're not here to fight yeah." Deidara said

"Yeah today isn't a good to fight your all wounded and hurt most of you guys got your ass handed by Leader-san." Hidan laughed as the immortal point at Tsunade.

"You lady we know you still have Kakuzu's body where is it we only came here for it." Hidan said

"Wasn't it enough for you to take Naruto away from us!" Tsunade yelled, but quickly got on her knees coughing up some blood.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura call her name "Take it easy."

"Yeah like pinky said." Hidan grin

Deidara slap Hidan upside his head "Knot it off dumbass. Look Naruto is my little cousin by four years a part he is alive and well in fact he's the leader of a new Akatsuki. If you wish to see him follow us once we have Kakuzu's body everything will go as easy as pie yeah." Deidara explained to Tsunade and everyone in the village.

"What make you think we can trust you?" Sakura spoke to the two Akatsuki

"We didn't kill you yet." Hidan said "I would do it as for revenge for putting me through hell. But like I said today is not a good for a fight."

Tsunade stare into Deidara blue eyes and saw he was telling the truth she sigh at defeated and ask of them to take her to Naruto after she tells them where Kakuzu's body was somewhere in the rumble of Konoha.

As today Tsunade form a alliances with the Akatsuki, Naruto's Akatsuki with her skills and most of the remaining Konoha ninjas the Akatsuki will become stronger then ever to crush both Sound and the old Akatsuki to create a new world that both Naruto and Jiraiya believe in a world of peace.

**Next time-A mother's ultimate Fate**

**Voting of Kushina fate**

**Is Kushina Female Pein or is she alive?**

**You decide you vote if not female pein then Tayuya is female pein then**

**Later everyone!**


End file.
